1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel input pen accommodation mechanism for use with a tablet input apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an input pen accommodation mechanism having a pen accommodation part with concave portions at least large enough to accommodate approximately the entire input pen, the mechanism allowing the pen to be easily inserted and extracted thereto and therefrom, the pen being held in a stable manner when inserted inside.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 is a perspective view of a typical related art input pen accommodation mechanism for use with a tablet input apparatus. In FIG. 9, reference character a indicates an enclosure of a tablet input apparatus. One side of the enclosure a has a holder c for holding an input pen b.
The holder c is constituted by a rectangular base d and two elastic pieces e projecting outward from the base d. One elastic piece e projects from the upper edge portion of the base d, the other from the lower edge portion thereof. The length of the base d is about one-third of that of the input pen b. The vertical width of the base d is about twice the diameter of the input pen b.
The two elastic pieces e are approximately the same in length as the base d. The elastic pieces e have those middle portions, in their projecting direction, which face each other and which are formed into concave surfaces stretching sideways to the full width of each piece. The distance between the two concave surfaces of the elastic pieces e is slightly smaller than the thickness of the input pen b.
When the input pen b is to be held to the side of the enclosure a, the pen is placed in the holder c so that the shaft of the pen b will be pinched between the two elastic pieces e.
FIG. 10 is a plan view of another typical related art input pen accommodation mechanism for use with a tablet input apparatus. In FIG. 10, reference character f indicates a pen case having a concave portion opened at its top. The concave portion of the pen case f is sufficiently greater in shape than the input pen b.
The pen case f has in the middle of its length a cutout g large enough for a human finger to enter. The pen case f is attached to one side of the enclosure a of the tablet input apparatus.
When the input pen b is to be accommodated in the pen case f, the pen b is dropped into the pen case f.
For removal from the pen case f, a finger is put downward into the cutout g to lift the input pen b from the pen case f. Once the input pen b is lifted slightly above the pen case f, the entire pen is gripped by hand and removed.
Problem Intended to Be Solved by the Invention
One disadvantage of the related art input pen accommodation mechanism shown in FIG. 9 is that the input pen b is exposed from the enclosure a. The input pen b is thus subject to inadvertent contact with nearby objects. Such contact often dislodges and knocks off the input pen b from the holder c.
One solution to the above disadvantage would be to increase the holding force of the holder c so that casual contact will not dislodge the input pen b therefrom. The higher the holding force of the holder c, the more strenuous the effort required to attach and detach the input pen b to and from the holder c. Thus the table input apparatus needs to be held securely with a considerable effort whenever the input pen b is returned to or removed from the holder c.
With the related art input pen accommodation mechanism shown in FIG. 10, the input pen b is not exposed. With this mechanism, it is easier to return and remove the input pen b to and from the pen case than with the mechanism of FIG. 9. The problem with the mechanism of FIG. 10 is that the input pen b easily falls from its pen case f when the tablet input apparatus is tilted or upturned.